Broken Hearts
by RussellMrs
Summary: Bill and Sookie are broken hearted. Two separate songs have inspired this tale. Enjoy.


"Broken Hearts"

Inspired by "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts (William Compton)

& "White horse" By Taylor Swift (Sookie Stackhouse)

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**__**  
**__**That don't bother me**__**  
**__**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**__**  
**__**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**__**  
**__**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**__**  
**__**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**__**  
**__**But that's not what gets me**_

I sit alone in my old home in front of my dying fire watching as it crackles and glows. Listening to the rain tap dance on the vast expanse of the roof and windows is the closest that I will come to hearing a rhythmic beat in my home since she is no longer here. Like a ghost I see images of her throughout my house before my eyes. I see her napping lazily on the couch or lying naked in front of the fire waiting for me. I make my way upstairs to the bed room that we shared. Her scent still lingers there lightly embedded in the comforter. The flashes of our past assault my vision as I stand in the doorway staring at her ghost like image sleeping like an angel in my bed. The pain rises from my gut and pushes into my chest. I suck in and unnecessary breath trying to force the moisture building in my eyes to recede but fail. The bloody tears trail down my cheeks and fall from my chin to the floor staining the ancient wood marking the memories._****_

_**What hurts the most**__**  
**__**Was being so close**__**  
**__**And having so much to say**__**  
**__**And watching you walk away**__**  
**__**And never knowing**__**  
**__**What could have been**__**  
**__**And not seeing that loving you**__**  
**__**Is what I was tryin' to do**__****_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**__**  
**__**But I'm doin' It**__**  
**__**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**__**  
**__**Still Harder**__**  
**__**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**__**  
**__**But I know if I could do it over**__**  
**__**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**__**  
**__**That I left unspoken**_

Every day I bury myself if my research trying to force you out of my mind with no avail. When I force myself out of the house I go to Merlotts on your days off to further my attempts to mainstream. It's as though you scent is embedded into the walls of that dismal bar. Your friends smile and give me timid waves when I enter and sit in your section even in your absence. Arlene brings my blood I see the concern mixed with anger in her eyes. Hoytt sits with me for a minute or two we talk about nothing really. They are only partially away of what has transpired. They know we are no longer together but don't know why.

If I could do it all over starting the night I walked into this bar I would. The burn of regret sits it the back of my throat like acid even the warmth of the synthetic blood holds no comfort and never will._****_

_**What hurts the most**__**  
**__**Is being so close**_

I watch you sitting with him at Fangtasia, your finger entwined with his staring lovingly into his eyes. A stare that used to be mine. Through the fangbangers and fellow breed your scent snakes though the vile crowd and pierces through to my silent heart.

_**  
**__**And having so much to say**_

So much I want to say, to beg you, to beg your forgiveness.

_**  
**__**And watching you walk away**_

He rises from the table and offers her his hand leading the way out the back. Her soft blond curls swish against her back. The swing of her hips and the motion of her slender legs rock my soul like the pendulum of a clock. She glances at me over her shoulder. Her eyes that once held such light and warmth for me are now cold and distant. She has moved on leaving me behind.

_**  
**__**And never knowing**__**  
**__**What could have been**__**  
**__**And not seeing that loving you**__**  
**__**Is what I was trying to do**_

_************************************_

_**Say you're sorry**__**  
**__**That face of an angel comes out**__**  
**__**Just when you need it to**__**  
**__**As I pace back and forth all this time**____**  
**__**'Cause**__**  
**__**I honestly believed in you**__**  
**__**Holding on,**__**  
**__**The days drag on**__**  
**__**Stupid girl**____**  
**__**I should have known, I should have known**_

I can't help but to remember his betrayals. Even after his rescue and then Eric forcing him to spill the truth. No matter how many times he says he's sorry I can't let it all go. I believed in him. I trusted him. I gave all of myself to him. Everything he put us through forced me to realize:_****_

_**That I'm not a princess**__**  
**__**This ain't a fairytale**__**  
**__**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**__**  
**__**Lead her up the stairwell**__**  
**__**This ain't Hollywood,**__**  
**__**This is a small town**__**  
**__**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**__**  
**__**Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,**__**  
**__**To come around.**__****_

_**Baby I was naïve,**__**  
**__**Got lost in your eyes**__**  
**__**I never really had a chance.**__**  
**__**I had so many dreams about you and me.**__**  
**__**Happy endings;**____**  
**__**Now I know**_

I feel so stupid looking back now. I was so infatuated with you even when you buried yourself in your work then showed me your lineage in your family bible. I still dreamed and hoped. I was so blind but now I know:_****_

_**I'm not a princess**__**  
**__**This ain't a fairytale**__**  
**__**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**__**  
**__**Lead her up the stairwell**__**  
**__**This ain't Hollywood,**__**  
**__**This is a small town**__**  
**__**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**__**  
**__**Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,**__**  
**__**To come around.**__****_

_**And there you are on your knees**__**  
**__**Begging for forgiveness,**__**  
**__**Begging for me**__**  
**__**Just like I always wanted,**__**  
**__**But I'm so sorry**_

He came to my house and we sat on my porch in silence for a bit. He tried to explain but I was through with listening. He asked for my forgiveness again but my heart couldn't take. I watched him walk away my heart re-breaking._****_

_**Cause I'm not your princess**____**  
**__**This ain't a fairytale**__**  
**__**I'm gonna find someone, Some day**__**  
**__**Who might actually treat me well.**__**  
**__**This is a big world,**__**  
**__**That was a small town**__**  
**__**There in my rearview mirror,**____**  
**__**Disappearing now.**__**  
**__**And it's too late for you and your White Horse**__**  
**__**Now it's too late for you and your White Horse**__**  
**__**To catch me now.**_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and got in my car heading to Shrievport. Heading to the place I now belonged. It's too late for Bill now._****_

_**Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh**__**  
**__**Try and catch me now**__**  
**__**Whoa-Oh**__**  
**__**It's too late**__**  
**__**To catch me now.**_

A/N Please listen to the two songs. That caused this inspiration. Perfect songs for the two of them I think. Thanks for reading!_**  
**_


End file.
